


I don't want your eyes up here

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn, Porn With Plot, belly button piercing, porn with an insane amount of plot, self-conscious reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean gets you back to the motel from the bar.





	I don't want your eyes up here

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to "My eyes are up here." 
> 
> I honestly don't know where this came from. It just kind of took on a life of it's own. This is also my first time (and probably my only time) writing smut

It only took Dean a second to have you against the wall of the bar once you got outside. They were rough against your bare shoulders but you didn't care. Deans strong, calloused hands were grabbing your ass while his hips grind into yours.

"Dean!" You gasp as he starts to nip at the cusp of your cleavage.

Dean sucks at the little red marks he had just made then starts to lick up your neck. The tip of his tongue sent shivers up your spine. It made you wonder what else he could do with it.

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" Dean placed a soft kiss behind your ear as he whispered into it. "Teasing me, Dressing up so goddamn sexy and parading yourself around. I swear you were trying to make me jealous."

Dean started to pull down the strap on your right shoulder but your hand instantly reached up to stop him. This was not the time for the corset to be taken off since you weren't wearing a bra.

"Dean, I'm not wearing a bra,"You whispered into his ear as you gave his hand a squeeze "Anybody could see them if you tug it down too far."

Dean growled then grabbed your hand. He was not letting another man lay their eyes on you while you were dressed like this. After leading you to The Impala Dean reached up and trailed his thumb across your cheek then opened the door for you. Once you were inside Dean got into the driver's side and peeled out of the parking lot. During the short drive back Dean has his hand on your leg. Slowly he kept creeping it up and once he got into the parking lot of the motel Dean killed the engine then got himself out of the car. You followed his actions then stood in front of the door to the room. After sliding the key into the lock, the light on the lock instantly turned green, Dean pulled you into the room. The door was closed with his boot and you looked at the Older Winchester in front of you. There was lust in his eyes. After he turned on one of the bedside lamps Dean quickly pulled the curtains over the windows. The lamp had given the room a yellow glow. You were leaning against the wall that was opposite of the bed. Dean slowly prowls over to you. He looked like a hunter who had found their perfect prey.

Dean lunges towards you and grabs onto your hips. He had you right where he wanted you. You looked gorgeous like this. Your chest was rising up and down and you had absolutely no idea what could happen next. Anticipation could be a real bitch.

"Now,how exactly does this come off?" Dean trails his hand over the top of your breasts then down the front of the corset. He saw many latches and a few other things. He had absolutely no idea how to get this off of you.

"Sorry you're on your own there." You whisper into his ear before you take his earlobe into your mouth and start to suck lightly.

His growl reverberated through you, as he pushes your legs apart with his knee.He has absolutely no idea how wet you were at the moment. The red lace thong was soaked.

His hands started playing with the straps on the flap and he gave a smirk when they just simply snapped out of place. The other three quickly followed. He moved the flap out of the way then let his fingers dance around the top edge of the corset. His fingers dipped in ever so slightly.

"Now should I tease you like you teased me?" Dean kept his hand hovering over the zipper. What to do? What to do? He already knew you weren't wearing a bra so there couldn't be anything else you were hiding under there. He decided to make you wait. Teasing somebody can turn into total torture and that's exactly what Dean wants.

Dean trailed his hand over your cleavage then slowly trailed it down. He completely avoided the zipper. Your breath hitched as he made his way lower. His hand trailed down your side, making sure to run over every curve he could see, then stopped at the button of your jeans.

"Dean...please," You whimper softly as his hand circled your covered belly button. The man was barely touching you and you were squirming.

"Are you begging for me already?" He gave you one of his famous smirks. There was no way he was going to let you off that easy.

"Please…." You whined again. Your voice sounded like a young child who couldn't get what they wanted. Your mind couldn't form a complete sentence at the moment since Dean had decided to trail his hand up your right hip and over the small chains that were there.

"I know you have it in you to tell me what you want," Dean whispered into your ear before he placed a kiss on the pulse point on your neck. His hands ghosted over your right rib cage and the material that covered it.

"My corset…." Your words sounded like they were jumbled together since Dean had continued to place kisses on your pulse point. "Take it off."

Once Dean got his lips away from your neck a grin crossed his face. His left fingers trailed slowly up your stomach then up the closed zipper. He was going to do this slow. He wanted to enjoy every minute of this. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to you, his fingers gripped onto the handle. Instead of pulling it down super fast he decided to go slow. Very slow. With each movement of the zipper Dean placed a kiss across your neck then moved lower. By the time he had the zipper halfway down he had started making red marks on your cleavage. Light kisses and nips were placed at the top of your breasts. You let out a whine as Dean stopped moving the zipper again. This was torture. This was pure 100% torture. Goosebumps crept across your body as Dean trailed the tip of his tongue over the top of your breasts. He decided to kiss his way down.

Dean finally unzipped the top down all the way and you let out a sigh of relief. You thought he was going to leave it like that for awhile. He couldn't help but grin at your reaction to his teasing. This was payback for what you were doing to him at the bar. Slowly he started to kiss his way down your sternum. After every kiss he would look up to see your reaction. Your breathing was labored and he could tell you were fighting the urge to just pull the top down yourself. He had never seen you like this before and he loved it. He had every intention to use this as a punishment for a later date.

When Dean finally kissed down to your belly button he was surprised. You had your belly button pierced. When the hell did you do that? Better yet how the hell did he,or Sam,never notice it before? Now it made him curious to know if you had any others.

"Belly button piercing," Dean gave the area around it light kisses. His two days of stubble tickled and it made you giggle "Are there any more piercings I should know about?"

"You gotta figure that one out on your own Winchester," You tilt your head down and look at the green eyed hunter who was currently kneeling in front of you and kissing your belly button. It wouldn't be much fun if Dean knew what else you had pierced.He could figure it out and you could only hope he enjoyed them just as much as you do.

Dean started to kiss his way back up your stomach and then your sternum. When he got back to the top of your breasts he leaned into you and crushed his lips against yours. A moan vibrated through your throat as his hand snaked up the open corset and up to your breast. When his thumb delicately traced over the hardened nub he pulled his lips away from yours. Your nipple had a ring through it.

"Nipple piercings?" Dean licked his lips.

"Both of them", your cheeks turned a light red as you shared that information with him. Nobody had known that information before this moment.

"That corset needs to come off. Now." Deans voice was demanding. He was done with the teasing. He needed to see you and he needed to feel you. He needed to have his hands all over you.

You leaned off of the wall you were up against and shrugged out of the corset. It was easy to get out of the top since the only thing holding it up was the little strap. Once it was dropped on the floor Dean couldn't take his eyes off of you. The green in his irises turned nearly black. There were so many words he could say to you. The problem was he couldn't really form them at the moment. When Dean didn't say anything to you, you suddenly started to feel self conscious.

When your hands crept up to cover yourself, Dean grabbed them and held them with an iron grip. After releasing one of them Dean reached up and placed his fingers under your chin. He tipped your head up so your gazes meshed together.

"Don't. Don't hide from me please."

"But...I…" You couldn't form words. You weren't sure what to say. Dean the first guy you had been this naked for,usually you kept your shirt on during sex, he was also the first guy who seemed to have approved your piercings

"Let me take care of you." Dean watched your facial features. If you weren't feeling up for this then he wouldn't force you. He wasn't that type of guy.

Deans hands slid down your sides and they came to rest upon your hips. His thumbs drew small circles at the top of your hips. He wasn't going to continue without your consent. When you gave it to him with the nod of your head you started to relax under his touch. His hands stayed glued to your hips as he pressed his lips against yours again. Dean never tried to speed up the kisses. He wanted to keep you comfortable. When you were completely relaxed under his touch Dean started to kiss his way down. First he started placing kisses at your neck before moving down to your collarbone. Once he kissed nearly every inch of that he kissed over the top of your right breast. He completely avoided the nipple area and you couldn't help but giggle as he started to kiss down your rib cage. It wasn't his fault you were ticklish and well, his facial hair tickled. His lips kissed all over your rib cage before making his way down to the curve of your hip. Your breath hitched as Dean unbuttoned your jeans.

"Trust me." Dean whispered to you as he slowly pulled down the material.

You nodded to the man who was kneeling in front of you. He went back to kissing the curve of your hip then he pulled the side of your jeans down a bit. He couldn't help but grin at your choice of panties. Red lace suited you.

Dean traced the edge of the thong with his tongue then went down to your jean covered thighs. When you bit down on your lip with anticipation Dean slipped his hands under your jeans and pulled them off. After they were tossed across the room Dean went to place kisses across your thighs. Making his way to the apex of them Dean grabbed one of your legs and hooked it around his shoulder. Your body shuddered and slid down the wall a few inches as Dean started to suck on your thigh. By the time he was done there was a dark purple mark. Dean had marked you as his. After placing a soft kiss on the new mark on your body Dean decided to kiss up. He placed kisses across more areas of your lace thong before he decided to place a kiss at your cloth covered clit. Your eyes shot open and you looked down at him. His green eyes looked up into yours and waited for permission to continue. Of course Dean wasn't aware that no man had ever been this intimate with you before. All the sex you had had with other men was quick. They usually didn't last more than 10 minutes and you always had to fake your way through it. You gave him permission to continue with another nod. You were to scared to become vocal.

"Do you have a special attachment to this thong?" Dean questioned. His voice had a hint of lust to it and once you nodded "no" He reached up and ripped the material. It didn't hold a chance against his strong hands. Once the material,or what was left of the material, was discarded on the carpet Dean couldn't help but lick his lips. This was one of his many specialties.

Dean used this fingers to spread you open then placed his tongue at your opening. He used the tip of his tongue and licked up to your clit. After circling the throbbing nub with his tongue Dean took it between his lips and sucked. A moan escaped your lips as he used a little more force. Pleasure started to cloud your mind as Dean started to make figure 8s with his tongue. The man knew what he was doing. A loud gasp fell from your lips as he pushed a finger up into your core. He curled it up inside you then extended it. It was his mission to find that very special spot inside and once he found it you screamed out. He lifts his head up to see you with your head thrown back, riding the pleasure of his hands and his mouth. You looked so damn beautiful like this. Dean slid your bent leg off of his shoulder then stood up. He kept his finger slowly moving inside you.

"You like that Baby?" Dean whispered into your ear as he added another finger inside of you. He scissored them open which resulted in a gasp from you. "I gotta get you nice and ready for me."

Dean's free hand went to undo the buttons on his jeans. Somehow he managed to get them undone with his free hand but there was no way he could get them down with one hand but he didn't want to take his hand away from your core. Not yet. After taking your right hand Dean placed it against his crotch. He wanted you to feel what you did to him. You gave him a light squeeze through his thick jeans which resulted in a groan from him. After sliding his fingers out of you for a moment Dean grabbed onto his jeans and quickly discarded them. It felt nice to be free of those constricting pants and boxers.

Dean took your hand again and looked into your eyes for permission. He intended to ask for permission for every major move. The last thing he wanted to do was do something you didn't like. You gave him permission by placing your hand around his cock. Your hand barely encompassed his girth. You push your hand down to the base, marveling how he extended past your hand by a good four inches.

"I...I've never been with anyone this big…" You mutter as you looked at him with wide eyes. You were amazed at his size and a little nervous at the same time.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Dean placed his lips against your neck as he placed his fingers back between your wet folds. His fingers dance over your sensitive clit and you find yourself bucking against his hand. After keeping his fingers moving,very slowly, Dean placed his unoccupied free hand and pulled you closer to him. He guided you over to the bed and before he sat down on the bed he pulled his fingers away from you then placed them against his lips.

"Baby, you taste like honey." Dean moaned as he sucked your essence away from his fingers.

You looked at him amazed. Did he actually just do that? Surprisingly It looked really erotic. Once your essence was gone, Dean grabbed your hips and pulled you close. Your belly button was level with his mouth. After giving it a light kiss Dean looked up at you then pulled you on top of him. When his cock slips between your folds and bumped against your clit you jerked your hips off of him.

"I….I can't be on top Dean," You stutter as the words left your mouth. Not only had you never been on top of a man before but there was no way Dean needed to look at your fat. Maybe you could convince him to loan you one of his shirts for this.

"Why not, Baby? You're so sexy. You're a fucking goddess. I want to see you bouncing on my cock."

Dean's words encouraged you to swing your leg over him and straddle him. The rush of being in control by being on top is heady. You reached down and gave him a few jerks before lining him up. You sink down on him slowly and the delicious stretch burns but you love it. You fling your head back as a primal moan leaves your mouth as Dean thrusts up into you. You start to lift up your hips then slid them back down. It felt a little weird being in control

Leaning down you crush your lips into his. Your tongues dueled as you kept your hips moving. Dean's left hand trailed up one of your breasts as his right one snaked down in between your thighs.The tip of his right index finger started to dance over your extremely sensitive nub and that made you slam your hips back down onto him. His other hand massaged your breast while his thumb delicately traced your pierced nipple. Dean had no idea why you had decided to get them done but he was so glad you did. They suited you perfectly. When you started to slam yourself onto him erratically Dean knew you were close. With a hard pinch from the fingers he had on your clit you came as you screamed out the name of the man who was underneath you.

Dean wrapped his arms around your shoulders and once he had you on your back he started to slam into you. It didn't take long for his movements to become erratic. Dean was close. After burying his head in the crook of your neck he started to suck. That was when you shifted your hips slightly. The next thing you knew was that you felt a giant puddle underneath your ass as you saw stars behind your eyes. Holy fuck. Only you had been able to make yourself squirt before.

Dean buried his head back into the crook of your neck then groaned out as he came deep inside.

"Holy shit." You look up at the ceiling as you start to come down.

"I can't believe I freaking made you squirt." Dean looked down at you with a grin on his face.

"Yes you did but can you please get off of me." You lightly push his shoulder. "You're heavy and I need to clean up."

Well you would clean up once your legs decided to work again. You had never experienced an orgasm like that before. You didn't feel Dean slip out of you then get up. You were still trying to process everything. Was this a one time thing? If it was you were probably going to have to leave. There was no way you'd be able to face him again. You wished that it wouldn't be but that specific thought was still at the back of your mind: Why the hell was Dean Winchester into you? You were pretty low on the totem poll because you had seen some of the women he would bring back. They were all perfect. They were big, perfect breasted women who were skinny. Some were red heads and some were blondes.

It hit you right there. Dean used you as a pity lay. Jesus how could you be so stupid?You needed to get out of here. You couldn't be here right now. Tears threatened to spill as you turned to get off the bed but you felt Dean slide in behind you. He started to run a wash cloth up your leg and you squeezed your eyes shut to block out the tears. Dean saw what you were doing and he reached over to turn your head towards his.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked with concern in his voice. He was scared he crossed a line now.

"Am I a pity lay?" You blurt out. You didn't intend to be that blunt about it.

"Most definitely not." Dean helped you move onto your back so you could look at each other. "Where did that come from?"

"I've seen the girls you brought home before Dean. They're all perfect breasted and skinny. Now me? I'm none of those things."

"Those women are nothing compared to you." Dean reached over to stroke your cheek with his thumb. "Like I said you are a goddess. I always acted like I wasn't interested because you weren't interested in me. Didn't you ever notice me staring at you?"

"Honestly? When people stare at me they're staring because either I got something stuck in my teeth or they're staring at me because of my weight so I just started to not pay attention."

"So did you dress up in the corset to tease me or for other reason?" Dean was rather curious at that answer.

"Well a little of both." Your cheeks turn a dark red. "I had every intention to use it for free drinks but then I saw how you reacted so I went out of my way to tease you. But my question for you is this: Why did you almost breaks that assholes arm at the bar? I mean you knew as well as I do I could have taken him myself."

"Because he had his hands all over my girl that's why," Dean let out a sigh. The cat was out of the bag now. "I was jealous you had men and women hitting on you all night.I wanted to be the one hitting on you and whispering dirty things into your ear all night. When he got all grabby with you I snapped. The original plan was to take you back here to talk."

"Wait did you say my girl?" You had to make sure you heard that correctly. Did Dean want you to be his?

"Yes I said my girl." Dean locked eyes with you. "I want you to be mine. I don't want another man to touch you or to even look at you really."

"Yours." You reached onto the sides of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. When you needed air you pulled away from him. "Wait what about Sam?"

"Well I guess he can look but if he touches you he is a dead man." Dean gave you his serious look.

"Sounds like a plan." You were barely able to finish that sentence since a yawn had escaped. Between the many drinks and the outstanding sex, you needed a shower and sleep.

"Relax." Dean whispered into your ear as he started to drag the wash cloth up your leg. "I got you."

Your eyes drifted shut as Dean wiped the white cloth all over your body. He started with the outside of your legs then made his way in. After getting you cleaned up the best he could Dean slid into the bed next to you. He pulled you in as the small spoon then draped his arm across your stomach.


End file.
